


【AU】偶像失格情事26

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	【AU】偶像失格情事26

第二十六章 完全标记

眼前的情形是钟鹏从未想象过的棘手，他的omega敏感细腻，他骗不了他。

即不能理直气壮的说自己毫不留恋演艺圈，更无法承诺他，两人从此分道扬镳，他一点也不遗憾。

那些台下为他们欢呼的笑脸，带着羞涩又激动不已的拥抱，甚至是隔着屏幕的那些可爱又有趣评论…

让这么多粉丝因为他们之间的感情感到幸福，是一件任何事都无法取代的成就。

 

然而我关钟鹏岂能是那么容易妥协的ALPHA！

一直紧张把着门的匡姐目瞪口呆看着钟鹏从她抱来的那堆衣物中翻找出一条长围巾，动作利落的扑向床角，不费什么力气就将阿塔潘双手捆得结结实实。

“你！你刚刚还说就算以后我们完全标记了你都不会强迫…”

“是吗？可是你刚刚才祝我官运亨通，难道不知道当官的承诺像屁放完就没了？！”

将人控制住的钟鹏摸出一直被他放在贴身兜里的药瓶，转头给了匡姐一个眼神。

“你要完全标记弟弟？！……不不不，不行。”

OK现在这个眼神适合报警。

“我…我我的意思是…为了以后我家不会变成你们粉丝的打卡圣地…隔壁希尔顿总统套房，找我报销。”

“姐，你是我亲姐。”

床上的阿塔潘还要挣扎，被钟鹏一把抱起，威胁：“我手里握着的是你最后一瓶解除药剂，你要是乱动害我不小心捏破，我们两个下半辈子都完了！”

 

 

微凉的药液进入腺体时，阿塔潘还不敢相信事情怎么突然就进展到这个程度。

“我说的拿药水换股份不是这个换法！”

“我知道。”钟鹏的手熟练的溜进他松紧腰带，撸了一把omega半勃的东西就钻进臀缝寻找他将要享用的软肉。

“刚才你长篇大论的时候我就想这么做了，真的，你不知道你那张小嘴叭叭叭的时候多让人激动。”

“你个变态！”

“对，所以我现在必须干你，股份和工作什么的先见鬼去。”

钟鹏埋进了阿塔潘鲜少被阳光照着的后颈，过于白皙脆弱的皮肤立刻被他的犬齿穿透，阿塔潘发誓有电流从腺体一直蔓延到全身，连脚指尖都一阵酥麻。

蜜桃香像暴雨般冲刷着这个房间的每一个角落，阿塔潘两颊瞬间出现不同寻常的红晕，下一刻他挺直了身体，微微后仰的动作将颈部绷得笔直。

无法压抑的呻吟一阵接一阵，即使他难堪得闭上了双眼，也无法控制自己用双腿夹紧了正卡在他腿间的钟鹏的身体，不由自主的扭动磨蹭。

钟鹏惊讶得忘了继续手上爱抚的动作：“这是…高危情热？！”

“呜…”阿塔潘已经能感觉到他的体液顺着钟鹏修长的指节沾染得自己屁股和裤子到处都是。

“我好难受。”

身体里好似有万千的痒要化为滚烫的热流把心脏都烫坏，甚至连身上Alpha源源不断释放的薄荷香都不能缓解半分。

钟鹏贴上人亲吻时，手臂已经被阿塔潘掐出青紫。他们迫不及待的辗转着交换唾液，那股狠劲好像是一场战役的动员表演。

两人在嘴里尝到了血腥的味道。

钟鹏这才想起，omega的手腕上还缠着他给的禁制。

他急急忙忙去解那条围巾，但上面还是出现了红色的绑痕。钟鹏愧疚的想亲亲那里，阿塔潘却迫不及待的抽出手去拉扯钟鹏的裤子，然后胡乱摸他下身的毛发和已经又粗又硬的性器。

这样被直白猛烈欲望控制的阿塔潘钟鹏从没领教过，他根本招架不住，只能本能将勃发的性器整根捅进omega的身体，誓要连最深处火热的肉壁都能紧紧将他裹绞。

阿塔潘射了出来。

两人的四肢从哪个角度都看不出是怎样复杂的纠缠，钟鹏大口喘气，空气里不仅有两人的信息素，还有微汗和体液混杂在一起，这些气味全是情欲的样子。

他开始律动，头几下还是正常的力度。而陷入高危情热的omega第一次在高潮后没有软下身体，还是跪趴在床褥间，将圆润的屁股高高翘起，主动配合着钟鹏每一下挺动。

房间里皮肉碰撞的声响，全是这个已经迷乱的omega搞出来的，他的呻吟也毫不遮掩，浪得钟鹏头皮发麻。

明明是最原始最本能的交合，钟鹏却觉得他突然身在无星无月的虚空里，这里有被追逐的真理和伟迹，无论是懵懂或固执的过去，还是缥缈不解的未来，都不再是束缚。

彻底柔软了的不只是钟鹏的心，还有他一直操弄着的那个地方，有一个软肉下的小口，更潮湿又有点紧绷的刮着他挺进的物件。

那是omega的生殖腔。此时它小心翼翼的迎接钟鹏的样子，证明阿塔潘通过手术限制的生理问题已经全部解决。

钟鹏激动得面部表情都有些狰狞，幸好身下的小可爱还眯着眼哼哼，没有看到他这一脸要把人生吞活剥的表情。

直到钟鹏成功进入生殖腔开始成结，那撕裂又暴胀的痛才让阿塔潘清醒了一点点，不过也仅限于懂得喊痛。

Omega委屈又娇气的模样钟鹏就算看过一万遍也还是心疼，更不用说是此刻要被他刻上烙印的痛楚。

钟鹏一面轻声诱哄着，一面用舌尖濡湿他已经挺翘的乳头。

含混的情话一句接一句，心肝宝贝小蜜糖小乖乖…到最后钟鹏自己都有种拐骗未成年的错觉。

幸好成结已经完成，剩下漫长的射精只需要他们互相拥抱着，感受彼此最亲密的温度。

 

Tbc.


End file.
